PTL 1 discloses a technique for facilitating maintenance of a photovoltaic apparatus. According to this technique, the output level of each of a plurality of units configuring solar panels are detected by measurement, and the units that require maintenance are detected by comparing a level value calculated by a mathematical formula with the actual measurement values.